Two for the Price of One
by Scripta Lexicona
Summary: Some early morning fun with a few of our favorite ShinRa hotties.


AN: I feel ridiculous and smutty but I've made myself laugh and that's always a good thing. I also learned a new term today, "rusty trombone" which also made me laugh. You've been warned. :)

This isn't meant to take place during any specific time or even really make sense--it's just an excuse for smexiness. And, as always, dedicated to Amarissia and the choir, my personal muses for this kind of thing. (And now you can stop bugging me, Angeal!)

* * *

**Two for the Price of One**

Even though the warm water pulsing down over his head and shoulders felt soothing and blissful, Sephiroth still sighed in disgruntlement. He had to wash his hair but was just _not_ in the mood for it this morning. Normally it didn't bother him – if it had he would have just shaved his head – but every once in a while the heavy mass felt like a burden that he didn't want to deal with. Still, no point in having gotten in the shower in the first place if he wasn't going to clean it…. Resigned, he reached blindly behind and to the side for one of the many bottles nestled in the shower caddy—

—only to stop when he felt a pair of small gentle hands run up the sides and backs of his thighs to the ends of his dripping locks. A smile spread across the man's face and he let his eyes slip shut. The perfect solution, he thought as he heard a bottle taken down and then felt the hands beginning to lather up his hair. This was a treat he hadn't been able to indulge in for a while and he realized now how much he'd missed it.

The hands worked their way up the tresses, pausing only to dole out more shampoo or occasionally knead his body, more just to touch his slick skin than provide an actual massage. The fingers were gentle and thorough and Sephiroth gave himself up to the enjoyment of being lovingly pampered. He let out another sigh, this one in contentment and was answered by a soft chuckle.

His hair was now lathered up to his neck and the hands pushed lightly but insistently down on his shoulders so the top of his head could be reached. Sephiroth obediently sank to his knees but not before turning first so that he could finally look on the person bestowing such kindness. He smiled suggestively as his eyes traveled down the body in front of him – half-sodden pale blond spikes, wide, deep blue eyes, softly curved pink lips, smooth porcelain skin…. Whatever anyone might say about _him_, Sephiroth personally didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as Cloud. And Gaia, when he smiled the way he was right now … it made the great General want to melt. Or perform wonderfully sinful acts of carnality.

The teen's eyes were answering Sephiroth's lascivious thoughts, as was his body in the form of a slowly awakening erection. There was something about the sight of the silver-haired man on his knees in front of Cloud that never failed to get the blond all hot and bothered. Which in turn got _Sephiroth_ all hot and bothered. It worked out nicely.

Despite his increasingly aroused state, though, Cloud continued to shampoo the silver locks, now gently massaging the very-pleased man's scalp. Sephiroth closed his eyes once more to simply relish the sensation, letting his hands roam up the legs and backside of the perfect little body standing so close to his. He heard a quiet groan as he kneaded and fondled the soft yet firm flesh and grinned wickedly again. Opening his eyes, Sephiroth watched Cloud's lovely flushed face as he let his hands stray up the teen's back and around front to tease his nipples. The blond's lips parted in a gasp and his fingers tightened briefly in Sephiroth's bubbly tresses, his arousal now almost at full height. But he determinedly finished washing Sephiroth's hair through the sensual assault on his body, ordering, "Rinse" when he was done.

"Yes, sir," Sephiroth mocked gently although he complied with the command, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes as he let the water cascade over him. It must have made quite the enticing picture because Cloud made an odd little noise and then Sephiroth felt lips trailing kisses along his jaw line. The lips left and a tongue licked up the long line of his throat, stopping at a spot just under his ear where the lips return to suck sweetly. They moved down again to his collarbone then to his shoulder while Cloud's nimble fingers danced over the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

As much as he wanted to return the caresses, Sephiroth dutifully worked his fingers through his hair until every last bit of shampoo had washed down the drain. Then he opened his eyes, smiling down on Cloud whose mouth was still laying kisses across his chest. Gently, he put his hand under the blond's chin and raised his head.

"Is there anything else?" he inquired playfully. Cloud gave a devilish grin, an expression that, no matter how many times he saw it, never failed to amaze Sephiroth.

"Wash me," Cloud directed.

"As you wish." Remaining on his knees, Sephiroth grabbed the washcloth and bottle of shower gel, began to squirt the gel into the cloth, changed his mind, and just used his hands instead. He started at Cloud's neck, smoothing the gel in languorous circles with his palms, across his slender shoulders, down the arms starting to define with lean muscle. Back now to his torso, one hand on his back, the other over his chest, still moving in those unhurried circles. Cloud's breath had become a great deal heavier and his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure.

The hand on Cloud's back joined the one on his abdomen and they moved down together, past his bellybutton, over his hips … only to skip the area that clearly wanted attention to wash his feet instead. The blond made a small noise of frustration but said nothing, trusting Sephiroth's methods. And Sephiroth didn't disappoint. Up the well-formed calves and thighs, one more detour over the teen's cute behind and then finally he gripped the rigid member that had been aching for his touch. Cloud moaned and arched as Sephiroth slowly stroked him, holding on to the silver-haired man's shoulders for support.

"What next?" Sephiroth asked softly, still working his hand over the blond's shaft.

"Your mouth," was the breathless reply. Sephiroth, at this point aching for it too, immediately leaned down to swipe his tongue along Cloud's length and over the velvet head. Cloud gasped and twined his fingers in the man's wet mane. Grinning, Sephiroth grabbed the blond's hips and suddenly dipped his head, sliding almost the entire length into his mouth. As Cloud cried out, Sephiroth's tongue swirled and his mouth sucked, moaning in satisfaction, knowing how the vibrations drove the teen wild.

Continuing to pleasure with his mouth, Sephiroth reached blindly for the shower gel, coating his fingers in it then slipping his hand between Cloud's legs to run a finger over his entrance.

"Yes!" the blond gasped. "Inside!" Sephiroth smiled around the hardness in his mouth and acquiesced, gently pushing the slicked finger inside.

"Uhn! More, more!" A second digit followed and then a third, Cloud desperately trying to press them deeper as Sephiroth stimulated his prostate with a careful finger.

Suddenly his head was pulled away and Cloud was bending down to kiss him frantically, his quick tongue delving into Sephiroth's mouth. He broke the kiss to pant against the man's lips, "All of you … inside … now…."

Who could deny a demand like that? Sephiroth rose to his feet, spun them around and lifted Cloud up, supporting him against the wall of the shower. Cloud wrapped one leg around Sephiroth's waist and propped the other up on the shelf to help bear his weight (they had discovered through trial and error that this was the best position for this particular location).

Sephiroth lined himself up and then thrust in, sheathing himself in one power stroke and clapping his hand over Cloud's mouth when he let out an especially loud cry of pleasure. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear Cloud's voice – actually, he loved nothing better – but they had houseguests at the moment and Sephiroth thought it would be rude to disturb them. So he kept the palm in place, muffling the shouts and exclamations and pleas while he pumped into the hot tight body writhing against him.

Cloud took one of his hands off of Sephiroth's shoulder and began stroking his straining member. Sephiroth let him set the pace, following his lead as he pumped faster and faster. The stimulation of Sephiroth inside and his own hand finally sent him over the edge and Cloud came with a stifled yell, pulling the silver-haired man into his own release. He continued plunging into the slick passage as he emptied himself into his precious lover until there was nothing left.

Carefully, Sephiroth slid out of Cloud and lowered him to the floor, keeping a hold on the teen's trembling body. Shaky fingers traced his cheek and Cloud tilted his head up for a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Love you," the blond whispered when they parted.

"Love you, too," Sephiroth answered as he swept the now-sleepy teen up in his arms to dry him and then place him in their bed, Cloud contentedly wrapping his arms around the man's neck and nuzzling his chest.

* * *

Unfortunately – or maybe not – despite Sephiroth's efforts, their morning tryst _had_, in fact, aroused the attention of one of their houseguests. Aroused being the operative word. It wasn't their fault; Angeal just happened to have rather sensitive hearing. And though he had tried not to listen, the erotic noises and the warm, perfect body beside him had left him in a bit of a state. The only problem: The teen was still asleep. And when Zack slept, he slept like the dead. It had concerned Angeal until he realized that it was something the teen did only in his presence – then he just felt oddly warm and fuzzy. Zack seemed to bring that sort of thing out in him quite often.

However, right now he was not feeling at all warm and fuzzy. Right now his blood was stirring and he wanted the teen who was currently sprawled on his stomach, clad only in boxers, the sheets bunched haphazardly around him. Well, Angeal would just have to do his best to rouse him.

"Puppy," he murmured into Zack's ear, lips brushing the shell. He'd discovered that Zack's ears were particularly sensitive and it was always a surefire way to provoke a response. The teen _did_ stir, moaning ever-so-softly and pressing his head closer to Angeal's lips, but it wasn't enough to awaken him. The man tried again, this time stroking Zack's rear as well. "Come on, Puppy. Wake up." More shifting and moaning but still no consciousness.

All this was doing was inflaming Angeal further. He needed to take a different approach. With a small half-smile he careful slid Zack's boxers down and off, tossing them to the floor. Raising his hand, he paused for a moment to consider, made up his mind and delivered a solid slap to the teen's backside.

Zack finally woke with a yelp and an incoherent, "Erz ma pudding?" Wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth he blinked back a bit confusedly at Angeal. "Whatza?"

"You overslept, Puppy." He hadn't, really – Angeal just needed the excuse. "I think you need a little discipline. Don't you?" He spanked the teen again, inducing another yelp, this one with a touch of something other than surprise.

"I think you're right," Zack answered, looking coyly back over his shoulder, quite awake now. Angeal's erection twitched.

"On your hands and knees, Puppy," he practically growled. The teen obeyed and Angeal moved to straddle his legs, settling on his knees behind him. Now the spanking began in earnest, Angeal's other hand coming to rest on Zack's chest, tweaking a nipple while all kinds of delicious noises left Zack's parted lips.

Angeal leaned forward, lips against the teen's ear again and he whispered, "Whimper for me." Zack immediately did so, quite possibly in part because of the stimulation of the sensitive area. Angeal rubbed the abrasive scruff of his chin along the back of Zack's neck (another odd erogenous zone they'd discovered by accident) eliciting another whimper.

"Angeal…." The man ceased his slaps and moved to the side so he could flip the teen over. Oh, how he loved to look at his pretty little Puppy, sprawled before him, arousal heavy in his eyes and between his legs.

"That's enough punishment, Puppy. Now I think it's time for your penance." He bent down and took Zack's erection in his mouth, slicking it with his tongue and listening with delight to the breathless sounds of enjoyment that his actions were causing. Then he lifted his head, ignoring the cries of disappointment, took Zack's hand, licked his palm in one long stroke and wrapped it around the teen's shaft.

"Let me watch you, Puppy," he directed softly. "Stroke yourself for me." And Zack did, starting off with long slow strokes, occasionally teasing his tip with a swirl of his thumb. His lovely blue-grey eyes drifted shut as his back arched and he groaned blissfully. Angeal took the unoccupied hand, sucked on a few of the fingers and then gave it back saying, "Touch yourself, Puppy." Again, the teen obeyed, using the wet digits to rub one of his nipples, rolling and pinching it. He was writhing now, the hand pumping his member moving faster, gasps and moans escaping him.

"More, Puppy," Angeal spoke against his ear. "I want to see you come. Do it for me." The words had Zack crying out and he did as he was told, stroking faster still, hips working as well, thrusting off of the bed. Angeal's own erection was swollen to an almost painful amount but he held himself in check, thoroughly entranced by the sight of his young student pleasuring himself. Especially just at the moment that his climax overtook him and he arched incredibly as he moaned loudly, his expression open in ecstasy.

Angeal let him ride out the after-shivers and then turned Zack over, again instructing him to assume position on his hands and knees. A little dazedly yet eager, the teen obeyed and Angeal couldn't help but smile. His good little Puppy.

"Are you going to continue being naughty in the future?" he asked.

Zack looked over his shoulder and grinned lecherously. "Absolutely."

"Bad Puppy," Angeal admonished mockingly. He spread Zack's legs a little so he could settle between them, his hands on the teen's bottom. Leaning down, he used his tongue to trace a path from Zack's scrotum to his anus, teasing the sensitive entrance with his slick muscle.

"Ahh! A-Angeeeeal!" The teen bucked, his erection reawakening at Angeal's ministrations. "Oh, Gaia, please! In me, I want you i-in me! Ohh!" Never let it be said that Angeal didn't listen to his Puppy's wishes. He pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and slipped inside, working it around and now gripping Zack's fully-stiffened shaft, beginning to pump it.

"Your cock, your cock!" the teen cried urgently, hips thrusting involuntarily. "Please! Fuck me, now!" And Angeal couldn't deny himself or his Puppy any longer. He stripped his own boxers off, reached for the lube on the nightstand, quickly but thoroughly prepared Zack and then slowly pressed inside, both of them making sounds of pleasured relief as they finally joined.

Given the display he'd been witness to, Angeal knew he couldn't draw it out for very long – but neither could Zack even though he'd already been spent once. Angeal's teasing had been too much and the teen came quickly as Angeal stroked him. A few more thrusts and Angeal was filling Zack with his seed, groaning in pure joy.

Zack grumbled when Angeal slid himself out of the teen's body but hummed happily when Angeal gathered him in his arms, petting his sweaty spikes and laying chaste kisses along his forehead and cheeks, then his lips.

"Oh, Zack," the man sighed. "My precious Puppy. I love you so very much."

Zack snuggled closer with a grin. "I know. I love you, too, Angeal." They remained cuddled together, Zack drifting back off into sleep, until Angeal regretfully realized that he had to get up and go to duty. Gently, he unwrapped the teen from around him, getting out of bed and tucking the sheets over him. With one last fond look, he left to take a quick shower, then dressed and went out to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Sephiroth was already sitting at the breakfast nook table and Angeal nodded at him with a half-smile.

"Sephiroth." The silver-haired man smirked around his mug.

"Angeal," he answered, drawing out the second syllable. Angeal raised a brow at his friend who chuckled softly but no other words were spoken, both enjoying their caffeine and memories of the morning's activities before heading out to work.

Later still, two languid teens wandered out into the kitchen, giggling when they saw each other, Zack giving Cloud's already messy spikes a noogie. Zack grabbed some cold pizza for them to share for breakfast (or lunch, whatever) and they settled down on the couch to a day of video games and general slacking.

Life was good.

* * *

Originally written 29 Jul '08


End file.
